S.K. the Hedgehog
"Jus' trust me." Kate "SK" Roe is the unfortunate result of Katie making her first Sonic character ever. Originally meant as a one-time joke character when she first appeared, SK has become a large part of the Lair and is single-handedly responsible for most of the plotholes, craziness, godmod tokens, and other things. Chances are that if she's around, things're gonna go to heck and back. Her themesong is Dreams of an Absolution (Starry Night Remix) by Lee Brotherton. Backstory It's never exactly stated in-canon where SK is from. She doesn't seem to have a particular "home", instead a wanderer who goes wherever she likes thanks to her worldhopping powers. It sounds like she might be from Green Hill, but she hasn't said anything to confirm it. She hardly stays in any place for long, anyways. Anything about her powers or how she got them are kept under lock-and-key, and she outright dodges the subject when asked. As far as anyone knows, she just showed up one day and has been causing mayhem and hilarity ever since. Abilities SK developed unusual powers; to be more specific, the ability to warp space-time, creating portals and basically able to do anything. Name an item, SK can make it (as long as she knows what it is). Name a place, SK can teleport you there. May or may not include randomly swapping genders, age changing, or other such things. There are certain limitations, though. She can't affect anything offworld from the universe she's currently in, and she can't change her appearance or anything else about herself, nor can she erase someone from existence. This occasionally extends to other realitywarping's effect on her-- for instance, Taarel's magic doesn't work on her, although godmod tokens seem to be an exception. This has proven to be half-blessing, half-inconvenience. She can't use Chaos Emeralds or Super Emeralds, or any other Power Stone connected to chaotic energies out there. She also saves her powers for comedic moments; taking out the bosses with a black hole or such kind of kills the fun of things, after all. Persistance of making fun of her/harassing her/etc usually rewards with a genderchange, as does asking her to demonstrate her ability. SK's prone to randomly disappearing for no known reason and not showing up for a while. Chances are that she's doing stuff in other universes, but it's still strange. Of course, being a worldhopper, it's most likely her job to make sure the multiverse doesn't fall to pieces. The Four Sword Incident "DEAR CRAZY BOX LADY: Help! I have been captured! Save me plzthnx --Princess Nagarehoshi" The Four Sword Incident-- or 4SI-- was a silly little thing that ended up changing most of the Lair for better or worse. SK woke up one day to find a note taped to her box from Princess Nagarehoshi (although she read it wrong at first), who had gone missing a while ago. Determined to save someone she hadn't even heard of, and dragging Ninten along with her, the crazy hedgehog ended up stumbling upon the Four Sword, a mystical Hylian artifact that splits its wielder into four aspects. Despite bickering over it, both SK and Ninten split.. and things went downhill from there. Chances are that Nagarehoshi was just downright forgotten after that. SK's aspects are Green, her "normal" self, Blue, a violent loudmouth who has recently been permenantly split into her own person and also happens to be the mother of Red Ninten's child, Red, a soft-spoken, kindhearted girl who seems to be younger than the others and has a giant crush on Wayne, and Violet, also known as Vio, the "logical" aspect who seems to be doing more fighting than thinking since Blue's death and reincarnation. It's a bit of an understatement to say that they don't get along. Consequence Despite having world-altering powers, SK hardly ever uses them outside of being random. As her Four Sword personalities became more defined, even when not seperated, however, this became a problem.. Violet SK believed that using their powers to quick-fix everything was a waste and that people should be able to figure out their own problems instead of relying on them. Red, on the other hand, wanted to help everyone. Oddly enough, Blue never got involved... ...until one day, when she decided that she was tired of the other aspect's "failures". After all, if they had power over the entire Multiverse, why not use it? Vio, however, remembered something Blue seemed to have forgotten-- that not too long ago, an Four Sword aspect of a certain demigoddess, and Blue's mortal enemy, had decided the same thing.. The aspects proceeded to duke it out in SK's mindscape, which didn't go so well for the blue hedgehog herself. Driven to insanity, SK was found again by Wayne, Vincent, and Jatara when she worldhopped to Junkyard Bay. With Vincent's help, Blue SK was destroyed. SK, afraid of hurting her friends again, decided to leave, despite Wayne and Vincent's protests. She returned not too long ago, and now lives with Wayne. Blue's real reasons were revealed when she explained them to Zero back in Hell. She no longer wanted to be just a part of SK anymore, and had tried to convince Vio to help her create her own body so that the adventure-loving aspect could live her own life.. with Red Ninten, of course. Vio was strongly against it, what with Rey and Green Taarel. This pissed Blue off majorly. After all, they could literally do anything-- and yet Vio was refusing to let Blue start her own life, as an actual person? Blue seems to have finally gotten her wish after she escaped from Hell, now a seperate being from SK entirely. She doesn't seem to mad at Vince for killing her, but Vio's on the warpath.. Misc. * SK's favorite color is purple. * She mutilates the English language whenever she speaks, and gives everyone nicknames. * She used to have a .. rather noticeable crush on Wayne Prower. Has since diminished both due to Blue's influence and Wayne's recent shacking up with Jatara. * Her cousin is never mentioned by name asides from in this article; rest assured that he is a jackass. He's Jerkfriend's Sonic fancharacter, after all. * Due to a hilarious typo, SK can be referred to as "SK the Hedgeho." Red 'Ten's the pimp, for sure. * Matter o' fact, SK seems to be the victim of many hilarious and perverted typos. According to Isamu, she "makes thongs fun and crazy". * Might have more than four aspects, although the Four Sworders aren't even physically able to talk about the other one, for some reason......